In the Dead of the Night
by SimogenPitch
Summary: -when Baz does more than watch Simon sleep. Told only from Baz's point of view and set during Simon Snow and the Six White Hares with some Snowbaz elements. This is my first fanfic, so I apologize if I do not follow any conventions
1. Chapter 1

Simon Snow sleeps in as tight a ball as he can get, with his shoulder hunched right up, his head tucked down and his limbs curled up, protecting his chest. In this light he looks otherworldly, his tawny, mole covered skin almost white and the crush of golden curls spilling across his pillow shining subtly. A breath of wind through the always-open window makes the curtain flutter, allowing a brilliant white shaft of moonlight to illuminate our room.

As I watch, Snow shifts slightly and his face comes into view. I stare at his lips for a minute, wondering how they would feel. If I'm going to do it, I have to do it now. I carefully push back the covers and creep out of bed. I stare at him for another moment, and then lean in. His lips are soft and slightly chapped but feel absolutely wonderful beneath my own. I fight the urge to continue and pull away. Snow sleeps like a log, the petrified sort; he doesn't wake up during the entire process. I suppose I should be grateful for this, but I feel rejected.

For all of our first year, Snow and I got into scuffles in the halls, rolling around and scratching at each other's faces. We were always spelled apart by the teachers, but the hatred in our scowls was almost palpable. Whenever we were in our room together the tension was extreme and the only thing stopping us from beating each other to a pulp was the Roommate's Anathema, neither of us wanted to be expelled, we loved Watford to much. But then summer break came and despite the freedom from him, there was this knot in my stomach that would not go away.

When I came back in September, I realised what it was, I had been missing Snow and all his bloody goldenness. We still fought that year, but my heart wasn't really in it, though Snow didn't seem to notice. I tried to ignore him, but he was always on my mind, always in the corner of my eye. He was the Mage's Heir, and I was the eldest son of the Old Families. We were supposed to hate each other, but I couldn't bring myself to. It was at the end of the Spring Term that I realised I liked him. He had just saved the school from a flock of hippogriffs, admittedly destroying half the football pitch in the process. As he was walking away, flames still licking along his blade, the Sword of Mages, a beam of sunlight broke through the clouds and caught his face. He looked so gorgeous in that moment that any other thoughts slipped my mind. All I wanted to do was kiss him, but he was totally ignoring me, thinking only of Agatha Bloody Wellbelove.

We left the day after, but I spent the whole summer longing for him. That summer was the worst, not only did I grow to hate the way Snow made me feel, but the thirst manifested itself as well. I came out to my father, and he honestly seemed much more disappointed by my queerness than my being a blood sucking vampire. When I got back to school he was already there, and I honestly wanted to kill him. Our fights that year got more intense, our occasional scuffles from the previous years turned into full on brawls. Eventually I tried, and succeeded, to push him down the stairs. I think that that was the day that Snow realised how much I hated him.

Snow has never let go of that fight, which means that no matter how much I hate it, we still keep pushing each other closer and closer to the edge. For the past two years my only solace has been creeping on him as he sleeps. Until tonight, now I have a kiss I can remember. He's rolled over again, and I watch the muscles shift in his back as he breathes until I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning comes he's crashing around the room like a herd of Centaurs at six. He's opened up the curtains all the way again, he suspects that I'm a vampire, I think. He has some absurd thing about being the first person to breakfast; I think he might actually eat butter by the spoonful when he is the first down. He seems to love butter the way I love him, he can never get enough of it (I realised that I love him during our fourth year). He's still only managed to button his short halfway, even though he's been crashing around for at least half an hour.

I sigh and roll out of bed. Hopefully by the time I've had my shower he'll be gone and I can get the room to myself. After gathering up my clothes I go into our bathroom. It smells of Snow in here: that insufferable apple and bacon and smoke. Crowley, I'm thirsty, I'll have to go hunting tonight. That's always a pain, especially since the rats are running out in the catacombs.

I pull on my blazer and finish tying my tie as I brush my teeth, finishing up with my fangs. They pop away as I walk back into the room. Snow isn't in there anymore, but the insufferable fool has left his stuff all over my side of the room. I bend over to pick up his stuff to dump on his bed, but as I do I smell Agatha's cut grass scent all over his clothes. So that was what was why he was so happy last night, he finally managed to seduce her.

As long as I have been lusting after Snow, he's wanted Agatha. I suppose they would make the perfect couple, every shade of gold under the sun and not a hint of evil, but I can't help but be jealous. I know that we will always be enemies, but I thought that maybe, someday we might not want to be.

When I walk into the dining hall, the two of them are practically sitting in each other's laps and Bunce is sitting across from them, looking slightly dejected. Bunce and I are rivals, but I kind of feel sorry for her now. Just looking at Snow and Wellbelove makes me feel sick. I sit down with Dev and Niall, my best mates, and we immediately begin plotting Snow's downfall. They don't know that I'm in love with him, and I don't feel like telling them any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

When I get back to our room after the day classes, I lean on the door for a moment, steeling myself to face Snow again without going all gooey eyed on him. As I do this I hear Penelope's docile tones through the door, complaining about her roommate Trixie. Great, I can't even go in. I should go and turn her in to the housemaster, but I can't be bothered and I really want to know how she gets past the boarding house gender wards. I eventually decide to go hunting now, while I don't have to spell my way over to the Wavering Wood. Hopefully by the time I get back Bunce will be gone and Snow will be seductively sleeping.

The whole time I'm hunting, I think about that kiss with Snow and how much I would absolutely love to do it again. I seriously think that tonight I might, I'm not sure how much self-control I can exercise. I manage to catch a young doe, and by the time I've drained it and dropped it in a little babbling brook, the sun is turning the horizon an ochreous salmon. I hurry back to the drawbridge and just manage to get back inside the walls before The Mage raises it for the night.

After glancing down at myself, I realise that my sleeves have gotten all grotty from lugging the deer around, so I go down to the laundry and finish up my laundry. I like my shirts ironed, and we have to do our laundry ourselves after fourth year, so by the time I'm finished it's almost curfew. Strolling home I see the light already off in our tower, but as I'm creeping up the stairs, trying not to Wake Snow, I hear him crashing up behind me. He's got a love stricken expression on his face that ignites a spark of jealousy in my infatuated heart and absolutely stinks of Agatha, but I'm most interested in what he's holding. There seems to be bunny-rabbit trying to attack his hand with vampire-like fangs. Turning around, I say "I hope you're not planning on bringing that into our room, Snow"

"Mmm, What?" He responds, obviously still mentally with bloody Wellbelove.

"I said, I hope you're not planning on bringing that filthy animal into our room. On the subject of having animals in my room, why do I keep smelling Bunce all over my bed?" I sneer. It's probably in my best interests not to keep being horrible to Snow, but I can't help it, he's just so easy to work into a fluster.

"Well, umm, I, how, uhhh, who, what else am I supposed to do with it? Do you mean Penny? She's a girl Baz, she can't get into our dorms, let alone our rooms."

Snow stumbles over his words more than anyone else I know, which probably doesn't help him as a mage. He's unimaginably powerful, but he can't control it, he just goes off when things get to difficult, rather like a bomb. "I dunno, maybe kill it? Give it to your girlfriend, Ebb? Leave it anywhere other than in the room where I have to sleep? And obviously she can, no-one else here smells like chocolate and herbs or has magic that tastes like sage. Please stop her from sitting on my bed, or preferably, even entering this building"

"She, uhh, she is NOT my girlfriend. And that is animal cruelty. There isn't anywhere else I can leave it without it being discovered by some of your cronies, and I need it for tomorrow. Well, it isn't any of your business what I do with my friends, but it's bloody hard to stop her coming up here. She seems to find ways to get away from her room mate, Trixie, whenever she can, and most of the time it's by coming up here"

"Sure it is," I say, rolling my eyes. I can't be bothered doing this now, my head is pounding and my ankle is throbbing, I twisted it in my hurry to get back to The Wall. I start getting my pyjamas on, and Snow disappears into the bathroom. I think Snow ends up spelling the rabbit to stay in the bathtub, but when he comes out he's not carrying the thing. I go in after he's done, and I assume he gets changed into his night attire. I bring my PJs from home, I find them much more comfortable, but Snow wears the green and purple school ones.

I get into bed and turn the light off after cleaning my teeth, by which time Snow is already in bed and snuffling softly. He falls asleep quickly, as usual and once again I am left staring at the muscles in his back. I fight the urge to kiss him again for as long as I can, he's so bloody gorgeous, but in the end I give in to temptation and climb out of bed. Tonight his lips are slightly puffy, but still wonderfully soft. The kiss sends shivers down my spine in that incredible way that he seems to always manage. He kisses back this time after a moment, moving his jaw up and down, and when I finally pull away, what seems like an age later, his eyes flicker. I panic for a moment, fearing that I've woken him, but he doesn't do anything else. Eventually I lean in again, slightly more cautious, but this time his lips are hard.

"Snow?" I whisper, my lips brushing his ear ever so gently. "Are you awake?"


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen, I wait for one heart-stopping moment, and then another, panicked thoughts running through my mind. What is he's awake? How can I deny this? And just generally 'shit'! When he doesn't react, and I creep slowly towards my side of the room, cringing as one of the floorboards groans. I knew that it was a horrible idea to go back for another turn, but logic never sways the heart's desires.

I slither back into bed, heart pounding in my ears and lie down, wincing as the springs creak. I didn't even know that this bed had springs! I stare at the roof until my heart returns to its normal rhythms. He's rolled over and I stare at his face, imagining his eyes open, longing for mine. What am I thinking! He has a girlfriend and obviously hates me. No matter what I do, we will always have to hate each other, but I hoped that one day we wouldn't want to. The curtain flaps in the breeze and for a moment before I lose consciousness I see the rabbit he was carrying earlier flying out the bathroom window.

It's still pitch black when I wake, but Snow isn't in his bed. I sit bolt upright and as I do the smell hits me. Blood and Simon's magic when he goes off, not just a hint of smoke but a bloody fire! I jump out of bed and stare out the window, searching for him desperately. I don't see him but as I turn to leave, my eye catches on the base of the tower. There is a massive crater in the perfectly manicured lawn, and in the bottom Snow is rolling around trying to keep a fluffy white creature off of him. He looks as though he is losing, completely covered in blood and barely using his right arm.

I sprint downstairs and out the front door, every step seeming to take an age. It's only once I'm halfway around the building that I realise the back door would have been faster. When I get there, it's almost too late. Snow is unconscious and the rabbit is opening its mouth in preparation to bite his throat. I dive into the pit and pull the creature off of him, sinking my fangs into its jugular vein. It goes limp in my mouth, and I drop it, spitting its flavourless blood out. Its corpse turns to dust before my eyes, leaving a tarnished brass key.

I think about taking it and throwing a spanner in the works of Snow's plans, but I glance at him and my heart softens. I'm just tucking it into his pocket (yep, the school pyjamas have freaking pockets), the thought of kissing him again at the forefront of my mind when he wakes up.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Baz?" he cries, "And where's the hare?"

I guess it does look bad, I've got my hand in the pocket of his trousers and my head was hovering over his face. "I think that ' _thankyou'_ is what you mean, Snow." I reply coolly, "The hare, if that's what it is, it looked like a bunny to me, is dead."

"Who, I mean, how, no, what's wrong with you? Did you just save me? And what were you doing earlier?"

This takes me by surprise, I seriously thought that he was asleep. No matter, I don't let it ruffle my feathers. "It looked as though you needed help, so I decided that this once, and only once, I would help you. What do you mean earlier? Earlier I was asleep."

"No, earlier you were kissing me, and since when have you ever thought that I needed help and then actually helped me?"

Wait what! He knew I was kissing him and kissed back! This is a surprise, I thought that he was straighter than a bloody ruler. Never in my life had I actually been stupid enough to hope that he liked me, yet here we are. Rolling my eyes and struggling to keep the surprise from my face, I say "Did you not hear the whole once and only once thing? What do you mean kissing you? I went to bed and fell asleep."

"Baz, I know it was you, you stink of cedar and bergamot. No one else smells remotely of cedar or bergamot, let alone both. What the hell were you thinking?"

Good god, I hate my life. I toy with telling him, running through the pros and cons for the millionth time. I have just about convinced myself not to tell him when he speaks up again, slightly more hesitantly this time, if that is even possible. "Umm, Baz, are you, are you gay? Do you have, you know, feelings for me?"

Before I have thought this through, my mouth is speaking "Honestly, Simon, yes I am, and yes, I do. I can't help it, I wish I didn't, but I do. Please don't tell anyone, nobody else knows, not even Dev and Niall."

He looks slightly surprised, but then his astonishment turns to determined decision. "Umm, so, I kind of, maybe, slightly like you as well. Do you mind if we don't talk about it, though? It's on my list of things not to think about, so talking about it is kind of odd. Although, weirdly, the kissing was a lot less of a violation of that rule."

Well, that's a surprise. "Do you want to, you know, kiss, and then never talk about it again?" He goes on and I do, well, I kind of want to talk about it again, but the kiss is more tempting.

"Mm hmm," I confirm, shuffling towards him. We lean in and this time the kiss is the best yet. Who would have thought that when both parties in a kiss are fully awake and ready to participate, the result could be so pleasurable. We have to stop a couple of times so Snow can breathe- he's a mouth breather and hasn't worked out how to kiss and take in oxygen yet. As we are pulling away for the last time, our lips just slightly brushing against each other, sending shivers down our spines, The Mage clears his throat.


End file.
